Second Chance on Love
by VALKUBUS LOVER
Summary: Maggie confessed her love to Bianca but Lena stands in the way, will Bianca and Maggie get together or will Lena stop it from happening.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own any characters, only ABC does.

This story is base on my opinion of what happen after Maggie confessed her love for Bianca. Hope you like it.

Chapter 1

Maggie is sitting at the boathouse in pain because she just told Bianca that she was in love with her and Bianca turned her down.

"_Remember when we kissed, or when I kissed you"_

"_It's kind of hard to forget"_

"_And I blew it off like it didn't mean anything" _Yeah I was scared

"_Yeah"_

"_It was a big fat lie. That kiss and that whole moment hasn't left me yet. And I think about it and I think about you, and I think about doing it again. Bianca, I think I love you." _I shouldn't have said think I love her because I know I really do.

"_I'm so sorry. I never meant to spring the L word on you like that." _

"_No, I -- I'm glad you said it." _

"_Really?" _

"_Of course, But you know that I still love Lena, don't you?" _

"Why did she have to say that why can't she love me as much as I love her" Maggie remembers again how committed to Lena she is and it make her sick to the stomach.

"_I'll always love you, Maggie. But I -- I'm committed to Lena. I'm in love with her no matter how far away she is." _

"_I know. I understand. I -- I just had to get it out." _

"_I'm glad you did."_

Maggie flashback ends and she cries more knowing she lost her chance with Bianca. Maggie thinks aloud but she didn't know she wasn't alone.

"Bianca why did you have to say that, why do you have to be in love with Lena and not me. I love you so much and now you can only see me as a friend like I did years ago but the truth is I have always loved you, I was just scared and now when I do tell you, you have Lena now. I wish you knew how much I truly love you and to know its way more then friendship to me it always was." Then Maggie puts her face in her hands and she sobs, then the person in the shadows comes out.

"Do you really mean that" Maggie turns around fast and she sees Bianca standing there with tears in her eyes.

TBC

Next chapter- Bianca and Maggie talk about their feelings but things get worse when someone returns to Pine Valley.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maggie is stunned to see Bianca there and Bianca walks up to Maggie and their couple feet away from each other.

"Bianca what are you doing here" confused that she's at the boathouse.

"Well you didn't answer my question first; did you mean what you said?"

"I don't know what your talking about" trying to cover it and not show her feelings to her.

"You know what I'm talking about Maggie did you mean what you said, that you have loved me since the beginning" Maggie looks away trying not to show her tears to Bianca.

"It doesn't matter anyways what I said because you love Lena not me" walking away from Bianca.

"Maggie just tell me did you mean it" Now Maggie turns to Bianca and Bianca can see the tears in Maggie's eyes.

"YES ok yes I have always loved you, are you happy now" now getting angry at Bianca, then Bianca moves closer to Maggie and she tries to touch her but Maggie moves away again. "No, don't come near me" backing away again.

"Maggie I'm sorry I didn't know you felt this way" Maggie turns to look at Bianca.

"You didn't know, you didn't see all those times when I walked away or made excuses not to be around you when Lena was around, couldn't you tell that I was jealous of you two together, that I wish it was you kissing me instead of her" Bianca tries to talk but Maggie stops her. "No Bianca let me finish please, I have always loved you and the biggest regret of my life was not telling you the truth, but when I do get the courage to tell you its to late and I know that now, but I will never stop loving you." Maggie is crying so hard and Bianca can see that she is the one that caused it.

"Maggie can I tell you the real reason why I came tonight" Maggie nods her head. "I came to find you to tell you that you are not the only one who made the biggest mistake of her life, because I did too. Maggie do you know how long I waited for you to say what you said." Maggie looks into Bianca's eyes and she can see love. "But like you I got scared because when you said I think, I thought you were confused and I didn't want to get my hopes up again, but when I heard you when you were talking aloud I had to make sure that you really truly loved me" Then Bianca takes Maggie's hands in hers and Maggie lets her. "Maggie can you look straight in my eyes and tell me that you really do love me." Maggie looks in her eyes and Maggie brings Bianca's hands up to her heart.

"I'm truly, madly, deeply in love with you Bianca Montgomery and I always will be." Then Bianca pulls Maggie into a passionate kiss and Maggie melts into it and she pulls Bianca closer to her to deepen the kiss and that kiss felt like nothing they ever experience before of desire, passion and love. Then it gets interrupted by someone.

"I KNEW YOU DUMP ME BECAUSE OF THAT TRAMP!!!!" Bianca and Maggie pull away from the kiss and they see Lena standing there pissed off.

TBC

Next Chapter- BAM faces off with Lena.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hours earlier

Bianca is in shock that the person she has always loved loves her but she remembers Maggie saying I think. Bianca doesn't think about it all she knows that she loves Maggie and she made the worse mistake she ever made by telling Maggie she is committed to Lena, but she knows she's not she hasn't been for a long time. Bianca then picks up the phone and dials a long distance phone call.

"Hello" the polish woman says on the other line.

"Hi Lena" Bianca finally saying.

"Bianca sweetheart it's so good to hear from you, you have no idea how much I missed you." When Bianca didn't reply Lena knew something was wrong. "Honey what's wrong talk to me" Bianca takes a deep breath.

"Lena I don't think this is going to work" Lena is confused.

"What's not going to work, what's going on Bianca"

"US me and you I don't mean to do this over the phone Lena…"

"Are you breaking up with me Bianca." Starting to get angry.

"Yes I am I'm so sorry Lena" Lena is pissed now.

"It's about Maggie isn't she was just waiting for me to leave for her to make her moves on you, I knew that little tramp wanted you" Now Bianca gets pissed at Lena.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL MAGGIE THAT AGAIN LENA!"

"Well its true her making a move on someone who has a girlfriend"

"Maggie didn't make a move on me, I just think that this long distance relationship is not working that's all."

"Its about Maggie, you can make as many excuses as you want but I know its about her, well I hope your bloody happy with that little tramp, because you just lost a real woman" Then Lena hangs up and Bianca slams the phone down, then she grabs her jacket and her purse and she leaves to find Maggie.

Present

Lena walks up to them and she is totally pissed off at Bianca.

"I knew you wanted her, I knew that was the reason why you dump me because you wanted to be with this tramp" Both Bianca and Maggie get pissed.

"How dare you Lena, I told you over the phone and now I'm telling you in person don't you ever call Maggie a tramp again, we're over and you just have to deal with it, I'm in love with Maggie not you, I never was." Lena gets pissed and then the unthinkable happens when Lena pulls out a gun from her purse and she points it at Maggie. Bianca gets in front of Maggie to protect the woman she loves.

"Now you are going to do what I say and your little girlfriend wont get hurt" Bianca is terrified like Maggie but she has to do everything she can to protect Maggie.

"Ok Lena just calm down ok just put the gun away" Lena wont listen to her.

"No you do what I say and I won't have to use this ok"

"Ok Lena I'll do anything you want just don't hurt Maggie" Lena clicks the gun back and holds it closer to Maggie, but Bianca is still covering her. "Please Lena don't hurt her please just tell me what to do and I'll do it" pleading to Lena.

"I just want you Bianca, you come and be with me and I'll leave Maggie alone ok, if you don't be with me then your little tramp is dead" Bianca has tears in her eyes, knowing what she has to do.

"Ok I'll go with you" Maggie is terrified and scared knowing she's going to lose the woman she loves.

"Bianca no" Bianca turns to Maggie and she wipes Maggie's tears away. "Please don't do this" pleading to Bianca not to leave.

"Maggie I have to it's the only way to save you" Bianca is holding Maggie in her arms.

"NO please don't do this please don't leave me, I will die if I lose you" Maggie cries in Bianca's embrace.

"I can't let you get hurt because of me, knowing this wouldn't have happen if I told you I loved you a long time ago. I can't let you get hurt Maggie and I'll do anything to stop it from happening, I'm sorry" Bianca pulls Maggie away from her and she looks into her eyes. "Maggie I love you so much, you are the woman I love and I always will never forget that" Maggie pulls her into a deep passionate kiss, neither of them wanted to let go, but Bianca has to be strong and she pulls away from Maggie. "Goodbye Maggie" Maggie cries harder as Bianca begins to walk away, but Maggie grabs her arm.

"Please don't leave me" Bianca forcefully pulls away from Maggie. "Bianca please don't go" But Bianca walks to Lena and Lena grabs her arm tightly and drags Bianca away from Maggie. "NO BIANCA!" Bianca turn to Maggie and says I love you under her breath and Maggie falls to her knees and cries uncontrollably and keeps repeating Bianca's name.

TBC

Next Chapter- Bianca and Lena, and Maggie's plan to get Bianca back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Valley Inn

Lena drags Bianca into a room at the valley inn and she throws her against the couch as Lena shuts the door and locks it.

"Now we can start over to be like we used to be" Bianca is pissed off at Lena and she doesn't hold it in and Bianca stands up and get in her face.

"We can never be like we used to be Lena, the only reason why I'm here is to protect Maggie, I'm in love with Maggie and I will never love you Lena, actually I was never in love with you, I used you to hide my feelings for Maggie, and now that Maggie loves me back I don't need you anymore. I can never love you Lena, you have to know the only reason why I'm with you now is because you force me to" Lena gets pissed and she pushes Bianca hard and she lands on the couch.

"How dare you talk to me this way, I gave you everything and this is how you treat me, telling me you love that little tramp" Bianca looks away. "Well it doesn't matter anyways because you are never going to see her again" Bianca is scared knowing she might never see Maggie again and it's confusing to her knowing she never seen Lena act this way or threaten her or Maggie.

Maggie's apartment

Maggie is pacing back and forth in her living room trying to think of a way to save Bianca. Then she calls David and Jack and moments later they arrive at her apartment.

"Maggie what happen and where is Bianca" Jack trying to understand why Maggie was freaking out over the phone.

"It's Lena she's back and she held a gun to me and Bianca and forced Bianca to go with her or she'll hurt me so Bianca went, I have no idea where she is or if she's ok" Maggie starts crying again and David holds her close.

"Maggie it's going to be ok we are going to find Bianca and she is going to pay for what she did I promise" David saying trying to calm Maggie down.

"I just don't get why Lena would do this" Maggie turns to Jack.

"Because Bianca broke up with Lena because I confessed my love for Bianca and she chosen me, you see Jack this is all my fault I'm the reason why Bianca is in danger"

"No don't even blame yourself for this Maggie if anyone is the blame its Lena she's the one that put Bianca in danger and we are going to fix it I promise we are going to get Bianca back." Maggie is still worried for Bianca, but she knows that David and Jack will get her back.

Valley Inn

Lena is sitting down next to Bianca and holding her close and Bianca is totally disguised and Lena can feel how distance Bianca is.

"Bianca you don't have to be this way I know you loved me before and you will get there again I know we can."

"No your hoping I am but it will never happen because I don't want you like I want Maggie, she's the woman I love and no matter how long you keep me away from her, I'm just going to miss and love her more, by keeping me away from her my love will grow for her and no one else." Now Lena is getting pissed and frustrated and she pushes Bianca away from her and Bianca lands on the floor.

"How dare you all I'm trying to do is be nice and spend time with you and you give me all this crap about Maggie, she doesn't deserve you." Bianca is pissed off to and trying not to show her fear to Lena.

"Like you do you hold a gun on me and force me to come with you and you're keeping me against my will, and Maggie does deserve my heart she's the only one that does." Then Lena does something that Bianca thought she never do, Lena slaps Bianca across the face and Bianca screams and then the door gets kicked in and its Jack, David, and Maggie. David grabs Lena from behind and Maggie runs over to Bianca. She stands in front of Bianca who's holding her face from the slap, then Maggie touches her hand and Bianca flinches.

"Bianca its ok it's me" Bianca looks at Maggie who is standing in front of her, then Bianca starts crying like Maggie and Maggie pulls Bianca into a tight loving embrace. "It's ok Bianca I'm here now and you're safe." Bianca holds Maggie as close as she can and cries in her arms. "Shhh everything is going to be ok I promise your safe and I wont let her hurt you again." David is still holding Lena and Maggie lets go of Bianca after their long embrace and she walks up to Lena. "How dare you hurt her this way" then Maggie socks Lena in the face and she would have fallen but David hanged on to her. "Get her out of here" David and Jack take Lena away. Maggie turns to Bianca. "Let's go home ok" She only nods her head and Maggie takes her in her arms out of the room.

Maggie's apartment 

Maggie and Bianca arrive at Maggie's apartment and Bianca is still a little shaken about everything that happened, and Maggie stays be her side.

"Why don't you get some sleep, you seem very tired." Bianca only nods and Maggie takes her to the room and she tucks her in bed then Maggie goes on the other side and slips into the covers and she holds Bianca from behind. "Is that better" Bianca faces her and she nods her head. "Bianca I know you been through a lot but you have to talk to me, let me in" Bianca looks at Maggie and tears rolls down her eyes and Maggie wipes them away.

"I'm scared" Bianca admits to Maggie and Maggie holds her close.

"Bianca your safe now and I'm not going to let her hurt you again I promise, I love you Bianca and you're safe now…with me." Bianca leans into her embrace.

"I know but I never seen that side of her before she can be sweet once and crazy the next, she would hold me tight and then push me to the ground." Maggie gets pissed

"She push you too" getting angry then she has ever been and Bianca can see that, but Maggie calms down knowing she has to keep it together for Bianca. "She is never going to hit you ever again, because your with me and I promise I will never let anyone hurt you again." Bianca smiles at Maggie.

"I know Maggie I'm always safe with you." Then Bianca kisses Maggie with great passion, then a moment later Bianca pulls away. "I really missed you"

"I missed you to Bianca so much." They kiss again and they make out then they decided they need to get some rest so they both fall asleep in each others arms and they know their safe now.

TBC

Next chapter- Lena's revenge and someone lands in the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Maggie's Apartment

Bianca woke up screaming in her sleep yelling for Maggie, Maggie woke up when she heard Bianca and she gently wakes Bianca up.

"Bianca sweetie wake up" shaking her shoulders, then Bianca bolts up from the bed and she's breathing heavily trying to recover from her nightmare. "Bianca its ok" Maggie touches her shoulder but Bianca freaks out and jumps off the bed and sits by the window.

"No you stay away from me" Bianca saying to Maggie as Maggie tried to approach her.

"Stay away from me" Maggie backs away.

"Bianca its ok it's just me its Maggie" trying to calm her down.

"No your not Maggie Lena you can never be her, I love Maggie not you, and you cant keep me away from her I'm not going to let you hurt her." Maggie walks slowly up to Bianca and trying to make her see that she's safe and she's not Lena.

"Bianca its ok it's me it's Maggie, it was just a nightmare ok you're safe and Lena is not going to hurt you ever again ok." She slowly reaches out to Bianca and she touches her arm gently and this time Bianca doesn't pull away she just hesitates a little. "Bianca its going to be ok it's just me it's Maggie." Bianca looks at Maggie and she sees her.

"Maggie?" Bianca finally realizing it's Maggie.

"Yes it's me Bianca it's me" then Maggie slowly brings her arms around Bianca and she brings her into a tight embrace and Bianca sobs into her loving embrace. "Shhh its ok I'm not going to let her hurt you again I promise." After hours of crying Bianca pulls away from Maggie and she looks into her eyes.

"Maggie I'm so sorry for what I put you through I…" Maggie cuts her off.

"No Bianca you stop right there don't you ever blame yourself for this ok, I love you and nothing is going to make me change the way I feel about you."

"But Lena went after you because of me and it's all my fault" Maggie stops her again.

"No it's not Bianca don't you ever think that if there is anyone to blame its me." Bianca looks at her in shock and Maggie turns away from Bianca.

"What no how can this be your fault" trying to understand Maggie and why she is blaming herself.

"Because if I had told you a long time ago that I loved you then you wouldn't have met Lena and this wouldn't have happen." Bianca grabs Maggie by the shoulders and she turns Maggie to her.

"Maggie don't you dare blame yourself for this ok it's not your fault" as she holds Maggie's face in her hands.

"It's not yours either you shouldn't blame yourself for this, and so should I we should be blaming Lena for this." Bianca nods her head.

"Yes its Lena's fault and no one else's so no more blaming each other ok" Maggie smiles at Bianca.

"Ok I just wish I told you a long time ago how much I love you, we wouldn't have wasted so much time." Bianca pulls Maggie into a passionate kiss.

"Then we better start making up for lost time" Maggie kisses her again.

"I like how you think" then they make out for a long while and then Maggie starts pulling Bianca towards the bed, and then she gently lays Bianca on the bed and Maggie is on top of her still kissing her. Then Maggie starts to unbutton Bianca's shirt but she is stop by Bianca. "Bianca what's wrong" looking down at Bianca.

"I just don't want you to do something your not ready that's all" Maggie kisses Bianca again.

"Bianca I am ready, I have wanted to be with you for so long, wanting to love you this way and I don't want to wait anymore…only if you don't want to." Bianca pulls Maggie into another kiss.

"No I am ready I wanted this since we met, but I don't want you to…" Maggie shuts her up by kissing her again.

"Bianca you talk to much ok I am ready for this step with you and I will not regret it or run away, I'm yours Bianca and you're not going to get rid of me." Bianca just smiles and they make out and after they made love all afternoon and night.

Next day came and Bianca and Maggie were still in bed but they wake up by a phone call and Bianca tries to get up to answer it but Maggie wouldn't let her.

"Maggie I have to get the phone" Maggie just shakes her head and she won't let her go. Then the ringing stops as they answer machine picks it up.

"This is Maggie and Bianca's phone and we are not able to answer the phone so leave us a message bye Beep…Bianca, Maggie its Jack I'm on my way over there, Lena escaped from jail, so please answer the phone I have to…" It gets cut off when the erase button gets pushed.

"Sorry Jack but its already to late for warnings" Its Lena talking to the answer machine then she heard giggling and she pecks in the room and she sees Bianca and Maggie laughing and tickling each other after they barely got there cloths back on, then Lena barges in the room. She points the gun at Bianca and about to fire when Maggie sees her and she covers Bianca with her body and they hear two gun shots. Lena is on the floor with a bullet in her back and Jack standing behind her with a gun. Bianca and Maggie are still on the bed in shock and Maggie is still laying on Bianca and Bianca touches her back and she looks at her hand and she sees blood.

"Maggie" she gently moves Maggie to the side and she sees that Maggie has been shot. "UNCLE JACK! Maggie's hurt" Jack runs over to them and he calls 911 and Bianca is holding Maggie. "Maggie look at me please" Maggie looks at her.

"It hurts Bianca" Bianca can see the wound and the bullet is in the upper right of Maggie's shoulder.

"I know sweetie but it's going to be ok I promise your going to be fine" Bianca is holding her hand and putting pressure on her wound. Moments later the ambulances comes and they take Maggie to the hospital and Bianca never leaving her side.

TBC

Next Chapter- Maggie's recovery and moving on


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hospital

The paramedics are pushing Maggie through the hospital on a gurney as Bianca holds her hand, and Lena is wheeled in after her. Joe and David both go to Maggie.

"Oh God Maggie" David turns to Bianca who is still holding Maggie's hand and he sees Bianca's hands covered in blood from Bianca trying to stop Maggie's bleeding. "Bianca what happen to her" Bianca is still shocked about everything, and then she turns to David.

"Lena she came to the apartment and she tried to shoot me but Maggie protected me, she covered me and Lena shot her." Barely saying the words to David.

"Bianca" he puts his hand on Bianca's shoulder. "Maggie is going to be just fine; I'm going to do everything I can." All Bianca does is nods her head. "But right now we have to get her into surgery ok" Bianca nods her head again then turns to Maggie and she leans down to her and whispers in her ear because Maggie is unconscious because of the blood loss.

"Maggie I'm going to be here when you get out ok I'm not going to leave you so you better not leave me" Bianca kisses her on the forehead then she pulls away and starts crying again, then David wheels Maggie into surgery.

Bianca is in the waiting room and she turns to see Erica and Kendall coming in, and Bianca stands up barely and Erica holds her close.

"Oh Bianca are you ok sweetheart, your uncle Jack told us everything that happen"

"Maggie is in surgery right now and its been hours, Mom I cant lose her, I wont lose her I cant, I wont exist without her I love her so much" Erica just pulls her in tighter and tries to comfort her the best she can. Moments later David and Joe come out and Bianca stands up as they walk over to her. "How is Maggie doing is she going to be ok" hoping that she is ok.

"Maggie is doing fine, she's in the recovery room right now, the bullet didn't do any major damage, but she won't be able to use her arm for a long while other then that she's fine." Bianca breathes a sign of relief.

"Can I see her now please" wanting to make sure for herself.

"Of course you can" Bianca looks at Erica and she just nods her head to go and then she follows David to Maggie's room. Moments later Bianca walks into Maggie's room and she's awake and her arm is in a sling. Maggie looks at Bianca who has tears in her eyes and Bianca just runs over to Maggie and holds her but she is careful not to hurt Maggie's arm. Maggie just holds Bianca with her good arm and they both cry together. David leaves the room to give Bianca and Maggie time alone. Bianca pulls away from Maggie but she is still very close to her.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again" saying to Maggie as she holds Maggie's face in her hands.

"I promise" as Maggie wipes Bianca tears away.

"Are you really ok" Maggie laughs

"Yeah except my arm hurts really bad, but I'm ok as long as your ok I'm happy."

"Good because now I can yell at you, WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING GETTING IN FRONT OF THE BULLET!" Bianca is hurt knowing she could have lost Maggie.

"I did it to protect you, I seen the gun being pointed at you and I couldn't let you get hurt, I had to protect you." Starting to cry again.

"But you could have gotten killed"

"But you would be safe and that's all that matters to me." Bianca then steps away from Maggie and puts her back towards her.

"You have no idea don't you" Maggie looks at Bianca confused. Then Bianca turns to Maggie with tears in her eyes. "Maggie you almost died, do you have any idea what that would do to me to lose you, I can't survive without you."

"Bianca come here" Bianca goes to Maggie and sits on the bed next to Maggie. "Bianca I love you and if your in danger I would do anything I can to stop it even if that means taking that bullet for you" trying to get through to Bianca.

"But you could have died" sobbing really bad.

"I would give up my life for you Bianca and you would do the same, remember you went with Lena to protect me."

"Is that why you did it because I protected you so you did it, you have to prove to be stronger." Maggie just shakes her head no.

"No of course not you went with Lena to protect me because you love me and you didn't want me to get hurt, and I got in front of the bullet to protect you because I love you, Bianca I did it because I love you and I always will." Bianca just carefully hugs her again.

"Just please don't do it again, I don't ever want to see you get hurt or shot again, I don't ever want to have this feeling of losing you ever again." Maggie then pulls Bianca into passionate kiss.

"I wont I promise." Then they kiss again but it gets interrupted by Erica.

"What the hell is going on here" they pull away and see Erica standing there looking pissed.

TBC

Next Chapter- Dealing with Momma Kane.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Both Bianca and Maggie turned and seen Erica standing there pissed off and looking at only Maggie.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Bianca confused that Erica is in Maggie's room.

"Wondering what the hell is going on in here."

"Mom Maggie was shot and she barely woke up, she shouldn't have to deal with this right now and not you" Protecting Maggie from her mother.

"She is just taking advantage you." Bianca is now pissed.

"What the hell is your problem mom, Maggie risked her life to save me from Lena, Lena tried to kill me and Maggie took the bullet that was meant for me. So you have no right to treat Maggie this way. I love her mom and you just have to deal with that." Erica is shocked to hear Bianca talk that way to her.

"Bianca I'm…" Bianca cuts her off.

"No mom I want you to leave now, I don't want you to come near Maggie or me again" Erica is upset for what Bianca said.

"Please Bianca I'm sorry I didn't mean to be like that it's just I don't want to see you get hurt." Trying to reason with her daughter.

"The problem is mom you're worried about someone hurting me when you're the one that hurts me." Trying to get through to her mom.

"Bianca I'm really sorry and I know I shouldn't accuse Maggie of that" Then Erica turns to Maggie. "Maggie I am very sorry and I am very grateful for what you did for my daughter for saving her life." Then Erica excuses herself from the room. Then Bianca turns to Maggie and she sits by her side and holds her hand.

"Maggie I am really sorry for what my Mom said it was uncalled for." Maggie squeezes Bianca's hand.

"Bianca its ok she's just trying to protect you that's all."

"But she has to understand that you're the one that protected me, Maggie you took a bullet for me, you risk your life to save me and I just sat there and I did nothing. I watch the woman I love most in this entire world take a bullet for me." Bianca is crying now and Maggie can see that see is blaming herself for it.

"Bianca I love you and I would do anything to protect you even if thats taking a bullet for you ok. I don't want anything to happen to you." Bianca just pulls Maggie into a gentle hug and cries in her arms.

"I don't want to lose you and I almost did and I don't want to feel that again. Maggie you're everything to me and I don't know how I can survive without you… I love you Maggie." Maggie just holds Bianca in her arms as she cries in her arms.

"I love you too Bianca and I'm not going anywhere." They just hold each other and they fall asleep in each others arms.

TBC

Next Chapter- Lena's revenge


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Two Weeks Later

Maggie has been released from the hospital and doing great with Bianca by her side but trouble hits them again because the bullet that hit Lena didn't kill her. When she got better she escapes from the hospital and wants her revenge on everyone close to Bianca; Maggie, Erica, Kendall, and Uncle Jack and nothing is going to stop her from doing that.

"You're going to pay for choosing that tramp over me Bianca, everyone you ever loved is going to pay starting with your little tramp." Lena staring at herself in the mirror with the evilest grin.

Meanwhile Bianca and Maggie were hanging out together in their apartment. Maggie is laying in Bianca's arms as they lay on the couch watching movies and Maggie looks up at Bianca and that night shows her that she was to spend the rest of her life with her best friend.

Maggie was alone shopping in town and she passes by a jewelry store and she walks in and she looks around then something caught her eye, a beautiful ring and she knew that was the perfect one.

"Hello may I help you with anything today" Maggie looks at the jeweler and she points to the ring in the glass case.

"I will love to purchase that ring please" the jeweler looks at the ring then back to Maggie.

"That is a fine choice" the jeweler unlocks the case and she pulls out the ring. She hands the ring to Maggie and Maggie looks at the ring close and she knows it's the prefect ring for Bianca. "So who is the lucky person?"

"My girlfriend I'm going to propose to her tonight" saying to the jeweler all proud.

"That's wonderful" Maggie just smiles, after leaving the store with a bag in her hand she heads home, but when she gets there there's trouble. Maggie sees Bianca tied to a chair in the middle of the front room with a gang in her mouth and Maggie runs over to her. She pulls the gang out of Bianca's mouth.

"No Maggie get out of here it's a trap"

"No I'm not leaving you." Then she hears the door slam and Maggie turns around and she sees Lena standing there with yet another gun in her hand.

"I knew you would go to her and now I have you both, you both are going to pay for what you two did to me, expressly your Uncle Jack Bianca for shooting me."

"Well you deserved it you shot Maggie, he was only trying to protect Maggie from your crazy ass" Lena gets pissed and she points the gun at Bianca who is now standing beside Maggie.

"That's not nice to say, you have to be punish for saying such bad words." Lena then points the gun at Maggie and the gun goes off but its Lena with a bullet wound to her back and Jack standing behind her. Bianca and Maggie hug each other knowing they are safe now, knowing that Lena is never going to hurt them again. Bianca then turns to Jack and she runs over to him and holds him tight.

"Uncle Jack" Jack just holds her tight.

"Are you both ok" making sure that nothing happen to them while Lena was there.

"Were fine thanks to you again, how you always get here in time"

"I knew you were in danger when I found out that Lena escape from the hospital so I came here because I knew you and Maggie would be her targets just like before."

"Thank you Uncle Jack for saving our lives again" He just holds her tight in his arms.

"Bianca I love you and I will always protect you no matter what." Bianca knows that she is safe and she always will be with Maggie and her family at her side. Bianca then sees Lena on the floor.

"Is she" looking at her Uncle Jack and he nods his head and Bianca knows that Lena is dead.

"I'm going to call Chief Frey to have someone get Lena" saying that as he covers Lena with a blanket.

"Ok" he goes to the other room and Maggie walks up to Bianca and she gently pulls her into her embrace.

"Are you ok" concern about her girlfriend seeing Lena dead and almost getting killed again.

"Yeah I'm ok as long as I have you everything is going to be ok." Maggie just holds her tighter and later Chief Frey comes in and asks questions then they take Lena's body away and Jack leaves to give Maggie and Bianca time alone. They are sitting done on the couch together then Bianca remembers that Maggie had a bag in her hand from a jewelry store. "Maggie where were you before all this happen" Maggie looks at Bianca.

"I had to pick up some things that's all, but I should have been her, I could have…"Bianca cuts her off.

"Maggie its over now Lena cant hurt us anymore and the thing you picked up wasn't from a jewelry store was it" Maggie looks at Bianca with a confused look. "I seen the bag when you came in" Maggie knew she was busted, so Maggie gets up and opens the in table dresser and with her back still facing Bianca she opens the bag and takes out the jewelry box and puts its behind her as she turns to Bianca. She then sits next to Bianca and she takes Bianca's hands in hers.

"Bianca I know that today has been very difficult for the both of us, but I know that we can overcome anything as long as we are together and I know this may be too soon" Maggie pulls out the jewelry box and she gets on her knees in front of Bianca.

"Maggie" it's all she can say because she's too much in shock.

"Bianca we faced many things together and almost faced death many times but our love survived it all. It took me so long to confess my love for you and I wish I could of told you a long ago and we wouldn't missed so much time but I don't want to lose anymore on this love we have and I want to spend the rest of my life making up for the time we lost so Bianca." Maggie opens the box and Bianca sees a beautiful ring. "Will you marry me?" Bianca is in tears ever since Maggie got on one knee.

"Yes Maggie I will love to marry you." Maggie is in tears as while and she takes the ring out of the box and she slips the ring on Bianca's finger. Then Maggie stands up and she pulls Bianca in her arms and holds her close and Maggie lifts her up in her arms and spins her around then Maggie pulls Bianca in the most passionate kiss they have ever had and it last like forever to them and they spend the rest of the night making love.

Months went on and Erica planned the most beautiful wedding Pine Valley has ever seen. Maggie and Bianca are married and having a beautiful life together how it suppose to be and nothing is ever going to take that away from them.

FIN


End file.
